


Please, Come Back

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Everyone is curious at first, How could they not?, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jealousy, Kinda fighting, M/M, Magnus and Alec have a fight, That's why they're angry/upset/and hurt, The Alternate's know about the Shadow World, Upset Alec Lightwood, Upset Magnus Bane, they make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec and Magnus were in Pandemonium, Alec sitting, watching Magnus dance. The next, they are in their loft, arguing; which ends with Alec packing a bag and leaving. He doesn't return home, until two weeks later. When Jace, Izzy, and Clary are out on a hunt and find him in an alleyway. But is it Alec, or is something more sinister happening?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus has no idea what is happening. One minute they are in Pandemonium, him on the dance floor as he rolls his hips, watching Alec ogle him as he sits at their table. Alec doesn't dance much, but tries every now and again with Magnus, tonight was not one of those nights. So Magnus danced with someone else, when the song only had a few seconds left, Magnus turned to try and find Alec, but Alec was no longer at their table. Scanning the room, Magnus couldn't see Alec anywhere else. Leaving the dance floor, Magnus goes outside and sees Alec walking incredibly fast.

Magnus wants to call out his name, after all it is only them outside right now. Instead, he starts running after him. Just when he's he thinks he is about to catch up Alec turns into any alley, Magnus follows. But Alec seems to have disappeared. A deep feeling in his gut tells him that Alec will not pick up if he calls, instead Magnus opens a portal to their loft and decides to wait for Alec there.

Entering the loft, Magnus waits in the living room. He has no idea what has gotten into Alec. He knows that it couldn't be a hunt, or someone hurt Jace or Izzy or (even though Alec will deny if ever asked) Clary or Simon. If it was either of those things he would have told Magnus about it. So that means. . . . that means that it has something to do with him.

But what? What could he have done that would cause such a reaction from Alec? Pouring himself some whiskey, Magnus swirls the drink in his glass, only having a few sips, as he anxiously awaits his Alexander to come home. As a way to help ease his nerves Magnus starts pacing the around the sitting area, wondering where Alec is, if he is all right.

Hearing the front door open Magnus turns to see Alec enter the living room. He watches as Alec removes his jacket, his muscles are a little tense and from the little he can see, Alec's face isn't as red or angry as Magnus thought they would be. Which is a good sign, right?"

"Alexander," Magnus breaths as he goes over and wraps his arms around Alec; he pretends that it doesn't hurt or sting when Alec doesn't return the embrace. "What happened? You left Pandemonium so abruptly that when I tried to catch up with you outside you disappeared and I didn't really have anything of yours to track with. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Alec says, voice void of emotion as breaks away from Magnus' hold.

"Okay." Magnus tries not to let the hurt show in his voice. "But why did you leave?"

"I needed some air."

"Away from Pandemonium?"  _Away from me_? He silently asks.

Alec seems to guess that is what he is asking as he shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to get into this right now, Magnus."

"Alexander, i was worried sick, worried when you left and disappeared, worried that I might get a call from our friends to tell that something has happened. You don't have to go into detail yet, but at least tell me why you decided not to tell me you were leaving, where you were, or at least that you were coming home. I was so fucking worried, and you can't even tell me at least one of those?"

"You really want to know why I left? I didn't tell you before I left or why I didn't call you? You were dancing with someone else. Normally I don't mind you dancing with others, but you've been doing it a lot recently that. . ."

"It's been bothering you? Alexander, all you had to do was tell me and I would dance alone."

"I didn't want to stop you from having fun; but seeing others with their hands on you. . ."

"I know we trust each other, but----"

"It's not you that I don't trust, Magnus. It's the others that you dance with that I don't. Most of them do know about us and it's as if they don't care." Magnus takes Alec's face in his hands and kisses him. "I think I should go back to the Institute." Alec continues as they pull away.

"Why?"

"Because if we continue this conversation I may say things I don't mean, or if this leads to. . . . more I may do something that I regret."

"Okay. Would you like a portal?"

Alec shakes his head. "I need to clear my head some more."

"All right, call me when you get there." Alec agrees.

Magnus watches as Alec goes back into their room and starts to pack an overnight bag. His heart squeezing in his chest. He can't help but think this may be the start of the end. No, Magnus scolds himself, this isn't the end of him and Alec. They have worked and made it past every obstacle thrown at them, and he be damned if he or Alec allows this to be the one thing that finishes them.

When Alec's done he goes back to Magnus, the bag on his shoulder. "I'll miss you." They say in unison. They smile. "Are you sure you don't want a portal?" Magnus as they kiss for the final time that night.  _What might be the final time ever._

"I'm sure. Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus can only repeat the words in his head as Alec kisses him one final time before leaving. With his heart sinking into his feet Magnus just hopes that their finals words are going to be the final ones that they ever speak to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Magnus has last seen Alexander. Alec didn't call him when he reached the Institute and when Magnus called Izzy to see if he made it, she said that he wasn't there or that she or any of the others were aware that he was even going to be there. Worried, Magnus went and grabbed a shirt that Alec left behind. He wasn't able to find him, something he figured was going on because he was tired.

So, Magnus had gone to sleep and the next morning he tried again. Same result as the night before.

Ever since, Magnus' nerves have been on overdrive. He has searched every inch of New York, current establishments, docks, warehouses, abandoned buildings. No sign of Alec or the person who took him there. But Magnus' mind has also been thinking that maybe. . . . that maybe Alec left of his own accord. After all Magnus didn't exactly start tracing Alec the moment he left, trusting him enough to leave on his own and go back to the Institute. But since he or Jace can't track Alec, Magnus is slowly coming to the realization that perhaps Alec left on his own, start a new life somewhere where he didn't have to worry about a Parabatai nearly starting a war for a stupid reason, or worry about his little sister who can hold her own. Or worry about Magnus, and the strife their relationship has caused him.

Magnus wonders if Alec will resurface soon. Maybe when he's settled he'll call Izzy and let her know where he is and that he's all right. Perhaps it's not his siblings that Alec wants to be away from but Magnus. Maybe that's why left and packed a bag that fateful night two weeks ago. They have had small arguments like that before and Alec never once packed a bag to go to the Institute.

What Magnus can't understand, is if Alec did want to break it off with him why didn't he just come out and say it? Did he think Magnus would try and fight for them? No matter what would have happened, Magnus wouldn't have. After all he learned a long time ago that sometimes when a two-sided love turns one-sided fighting for it will only make it worse if the person who's fighting for the relationship wins and the other whom wants out won't be happy and neither will the person who fought for them. No matter how much it would hurt him, Magnus would let Alec go if it's what Alec wanted.

His phone going off snaps Magnus out of his thoughts. Izzy. "Hello? Isabelle?" 

"M-Magnus. . ."

"Izzy, wants going on?"

"We----we're in an alley and. . . . and. . . ."

"What Isabelle?" Magnus can hear the urgency in his voice as his heart pounds in his chest.

"We found Alec." Magnus sucks in a breath. "But it's. . . . he's. . . . you need to come and see for yourself." She gives him the location and Magnus opens a portal.

Stepping out Magnus sees Jace and Clary hunching over a body as Izzy is standing, waiting for him. Alec rushes over to Jace and Clary, looking at the body. The person is tall, has black hair, and fair skin; dressed in black leather pants, long-sleeve light blue fitting silk shirt, and barefoot. Turning the body over, Magnus sucks in a breath seeing Alec's face. 

There doesn't seem to even a scratch on his face, nothing out of place. But why is dressed the way he is? Did someone change him or did he do it himself? Magnus places his hands on Alec's face to try and start finding any sort on injury that isn't visible to them and heal it. As Magnus starts healing, Magnus feels as if something is wrong with Alec. He still feels the same but his magic and gut is telling him that it's not Alec, at least not his.

"We need to get him back to the loft." Magnus says as he opens a portal back to his home.

* * *

Groaning Alec opens and takes in his surrounding. He's laying on one of the leather couches in his and Magnus' home. He turns to his friends and family. Simon is wearing glasses again and in a black shirt that says STAR WARS and Izzy also has glasses, blue frmaes, her hair in a braid, a purple shirt that people dressed in white armor, with an old man in a black cloak and another man wearing a black helmet in the background of the people in white. Clary is wearing one of her usual mundane outfits, Jace is wearing a grey sleeve shirt that he has rolled up to his elbows. And Magnus. . . . Magnus is not wearing what he usually does.

Instead of tight pants and lose shirts and glitter and jewelry he's wearing a worn grey sweater and jeans and is completely bare of make-up. These people. . . . they may look like his friends and family but they aren't. Well, Simon and Clary are still the same the only thing different is that Clary doesn't have any runes. (Along with Jace and Izzy.)

"W-what happened?"

Magnus steps forward. "You're Alec, but not our Alec, are you?"

Alec takes a deep and sits up. He doesn't know what's going but he has a bad feeling things are going to get worse before they get better.


End file.
